


Combat

by Evergade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: La bataille faisait rage. L'un se battait pour la liberté de son peuple, l'autre luttait pour voir le premier mourir. Le combat durait depuis un long moment déjà, mais aucun ne semblait montrer des signes de fatigue.





	Combat

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

La bataille faisait rage. L'un se battait pour la liberté de son peuple, l'autre luttait pour voir le premier mourir. Le combat durait depuis un long moment déjà, mais aucun ne semblait montrer des signes de fatigue.

-Tu es en travers de mon chemin depuis bien trop longtemps, Cloud ! Disait l'un.

-Je vais te tuer Sephiroth! Répondit l'autre.

-Après que j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu auras du mal à tuer qui que ce soit.

-Meurs!

Les coups fusèrent. Le sang coulait. Les deux partis sentaient leur résistance faiblir mais elles refusaient de s'avouer vaincu face à l'autre. Une seule personne, le plus discrètement du monde assistait à la scène, silencieuse, attendant patiemment que le combat se finisse.

L'affrontement dura encore de longues minutes, durant lesquelles les insultes et les coups se faisaient de plus en plus violents. La sueur commençait à apparaître sur les corps des deux opposants qui n'y prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. La seule chose qu'ils désiraient était la défaite de l'autre.

Ce qui finit par arriver. Sephiroth gagna la partie :

-Ah! J't'ai eu! J't'ai eut! C'est qui le meilleur?

Tout en voyant son vis-à-vis entamer une danse de la victoire, Cloud soupira en reposant sa manette. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé par dépit.

-Va chier. Je te signale, qu'à la base, on est censé être dans le même camp... Si tu ne m'avais pas attaqué, aussi...

-T'es un gros noob ! Je ne serais jamais dans le même camp que toi ! Mouhahahaha !

Cloud se redressa :

-On était censé protéger la ville des terroristes et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de m'attaquer ?

-N’empêche que je t'ai tué! J't'ai buté et t'es mort!

Cloud soupira en reconnaissant bien la son ami. Kadaj, qui avait assisté à toute la scène en veillant bien à ne surtout pas déranger son frère (il tenait à la vie), demanda doucement :

-Grand frère, je peux avoir la place, maintenant, s'il te plaît?

-Dégage Kadaj, c'est pas un jeu pour les mioches.

-Seph', protesta Cloud, tu pourrais aimable, c'est ton frère après tout.

-Dégage Kadaj, c'est pas un jeu pour les mioches, s'il te plaît.

Kadaj jeta un regard désolé à Cloud qui allait subir l'humeur victorieuse de son frère pendant un moment...


End file.
